KOMA
by galura'uzuharu'22
Summary: setelah perang berakhir dunia kembali bergembira,namun kegembiraan ini tidak bisa dirasakan oleh sakura,apa sebabnya?/aku merindukanmu/cepatlah sadar,kumohon!/jangan menangis,aku tidak suka!/ke-kenapa aku?/ karena , ,/ (first fic,abal) review?


**Disklimer:Sumpah!demi tuhan naruto bukan punya saya,suer,teu bohong. Naruto mah anu masashi kishimoto. Nambut sakedap.**

**Warning: cerita jelek,Typo pabalatak,bahasa berantakan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD,OOC,membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kanker,gangguan jantung,gangguan paru-paru,gangguan janin dan kehamilan. Awas fic ini membunuhmu.**

**a/n: assalamu'alaikum. Wr. Wb(ma'af bagi yang non muslim)**

**Emh, aduh, aaa, , ,hehehe tepangkeun, euu, , abi author nembe lahir di ffn ieu. Eeu hehehe #nyengirgaje anu,,euu abi, ,euu, , ,hehehe nyarios naon deuinya, , ,deuh ada yang orang sunda gak, bantuin ngomong dong #plak.*lupakan yang itu. Ma'af tadi ade saya yang nulis. maklum,baru delapan bulan jadi sok sagala di ome(suka sembarang make). Salam kenal,saya author baru di ffn ini,setelah sekian lama mendekam menjadi penjahat ffn(silent reader) akhirnya saya muncul jadi author. Pertama masuk ke page ffn saya masih belum minat jadi author namun saya mendapat ilham untuk menjadi author karena saya ingin,ya Cuma ingin aja itu doang tidak lebih. Hehehe. Dan untuk yang terakhir saya mengucapkan selamat membaca fic yang jelek sama seperti authornya.**

**KOMA by galura'uzuharu'22**

Setelah perang sinobi ke empat berakhir, akhirnya semua masyarakat dapat merasakan kembali apa yang dinamakan kedamaian dunia dan dapat menjalani kehidupan tanpa mencemaskan adanya peperangan lagi. Kaguya dan zetsu hitam? Aaah, mereka telah tersegel dan diberi jaminan tidak akan bangkit lagi. Dan Warga yang terkena genjutsu tsukoyomi telah terbebas meski awalnya mereka tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan karena cakra mereka telah terhisap oleh kaguya untuk menambah kekuatannya. Semua telah kembali seperti semula dengan perjuangan yang super duper ekstra dan juga pengorbanan yang banyak. Entah berapa korban yang mati akibat ulah orang-orang jahat yang memulai perang. Namun semua tidak sia-sia berkat pahlawan dunia sinobi yaitu dua pasangan yang mewarisi kekuatan dewa sinobi,_rikudo sannin_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke serta jangan lupa 3 lainnya Kakashi,Obito dan sakura.

Rumah sakit konoha

Dilorong rumah sakit terlihat sakura tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang inap teman satu tim nya yang setelah perang berakhir ia langsung tak sadarkan diri kerena kehabisan cakra untuk menyegel kaguya. Sedikit catatan Naruto dan sasuke langsung tak sadarkan diri karena telah dengan mati-matian melawan kaguya namun naruto yang paling parah karena ia banyak kehilangan cakra dan sangat kelelahan sehingga lama untuk sadar. Sedangkan sasuke,ia telah sadar 3 hari yang lalu.

Setelah terlihat pintu ruang yang akan ia kunjungi ia memelankan langkahnya. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan berusaha mengatur nafas setelah lama berlari. Ia rapaihkan penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki baru ia masuk. Dan tak lupa senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya.

SREeG#**anggap ini suara pintu digeser**

"Ohayou . . ." sapa sakura setelah menutup pintu kamar inap naruto.

". ." tidak terdengar suara balasan dari orang yang ada di ruangan.

Matanya langsung memandang seorang pria yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan mata masih terpejam selama 5 hari setelah perang berakhir. Ia tak habis pikir,100% tidak ada luka pada tubuhnya namun kenapa ia belum bangun dari ketidak sadarannya. Naruto masih belum mau membuka mata biru saphirenya cerahnya.

"Hey Baka, Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa sudah baikan,hmm?" tanya sakura dengan senyum manis terhias di wajahnya. Ia langsung berjalan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meletakan bunga yang ia bawa kedalam pas bunga mengganti bunga lain yang telah layu.

". ." Kembali tidak ada suara yang terdengar untuk dianggap sebagai jawaban. "Teman-teman selalu menanyakan mu padaku, katanya mereka sangat merindukan mu!" lanjut sakura. Memang sakura merupakan orang yang paling rajin datang menjenguk naruto jadi wajar jika mereka menanyakan keadaan naruto padanya dan lagi sakura adalah seorang ninja medis jadi ia tahu keadaan naruto dengan baik.

"Mereka tidak bisa menjengukmu karena mereka sedang membantu desa."

". ."

Sakura mengambil handuk kecil yang terdapat di meja dan membasuhnya dengan air yang tersedia disana, ia peras agar handuk tidak terlalu banyak mengandung air dan setelahnya ia elap wajah naruto mulai dari jidatnya sampai dagunya. Mengelapnya dengan lembut penuh kehangatan. Inilah acara rutin sakura ketika ia menjenguk naruto,yup membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Mereka bilang supaya kau cepat sadar agar kita dapat berkumpul kembali seperti dulu." sakura tersenyum masih sambil mengusap wajah naruto dengan handuk tadi. Ditelusurinya wajah tampan naruto,dahi,mata,pelipis,hidung dan berhenti di dagu. Dan dalam sekilas ia sudah memperhatikan bibir pemuda itu, Terang saja mukanya langsung memerah. Sakura lantas menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran bodohnya.

Setelah beres dengan wajah naruto,sakura beralih mengusapkan handuk yang sebelumnya telah dibersihkan dengan air ke tangan naruto.

"Dan kemarin ketika aku mampir di kedai ramen paman teuchi, ia langsung menanyakan mu, katanya ia sudah menyiapkan resep ramen baru dan ia mau kau yang mencobanya duluan." Sakura terkekeh geli. Setelah membersihkan telapak tangan kiri nya,ia langsung berpindah tempat untuk membersihkan tangan kanan naruto.

"Dan sasuke-_kun_ kemarin juga menanyakan mu,katanya jika kau tak sadar-sadar ia akan langsung datang kemari dan akan langsung membunuh mu!"

". ." tidak ada jawaban hanya suara nafas naruto yang terdengar.

Sakura beralih membuka kancing baju rumah sakit naruto dengan perlahan _**#Eitss,stop,jangan berpikiran mesum dulu,**_ disingkapkannya baju naruto sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang naruto. Sakura langsung membersihkan lagi handuk kecil tadi,memerasnya lagi dan diusapkannya handuk itu ke bagian dada naruto dengan perlahan. Secara otomatis wajah sakura memerah kembali, tak tanggung-tanggung wajahnya memerah melebihi warna rambutnya sendiri.

'_Baka sakura jangan menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak'_ pikir sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

Selesai membersihkan tubuh naruto sakura langsung duduk di kursi di pinggir ranjang naruto. Diusapnya lengan kiri naruto sambil menatap wajah tenang naruto.

"Cepat sadar baka,semua orang menunggumu untuk bangun, dan mereka semua merindukan mu.".

"Desa terlalu sunyi tanpa ada teriakan mu,tanpa suara mu." lanjut sakura.

"Dan , , ,dan a-aku lebih,lebihmerindukan mu" ucap sakura , suaranya bergetar.

"Tolong cepatlah sadar naruto, kumohon,hiks, ,hiks , ," sakura langsung menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis sesenggukan,pegangan tangan naruto ia kuatkan, berharapkan perlakuan yang sama dari tangan yang ia genggam untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Apa, , apa kau tidak merindukanku,hmm? Hiks, , ,hiks" ucap sakura masih sesenggukan.

Tanpa sakura sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata naruto,seakan ikut bersedih bersama sakura.

"Kalau kau merindukan ku,makan nya cepat sadar,ne?" Ucap sakura sambil mengusap air matanya. Namun air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Setelah menangis sakura langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur naruto dan lengan naruto ia gunakan sebagai bantalannya."Cepatlah sadar" gumam sakura, dan sakura mulai terlelap.

**Skip time**

Tak terasa sore telah tiba dengan di tandai dengan langit yang berwarna kuning kekuning-kuningan,(?)maksudnya kuning kemerah-merahan. Dengan perlahan mata sakura terbuka memperlihatkan manik emeraldnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Samar-samar ia melihat ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah ditambah dengan mengucek matanya,barulah terlihat teman-temannya tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya,oh tentu saja sasuke jangan dihitung . Tidak semua teman temannya datang ke kamar inap naruto sih hanya ino,sai,kakashi,sasuke dan karin,yang kebetulan sedang bebas tugas. Sakura mengedipkan mata bingung."kenapa kalian disini, sejak kapan?"

"Belum lama,sekitar 30 menit yang lalu,!" jawab ino sambil tersenyum jahil."Kami ingin menjenguk naruto,eh pas kami datang ada kau yang berduaan dengan naruto." sambung ino.

"Kami tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena kulihat kau sedang tidur nyenyak sekali." Sambung sai yang berada tak jauh dari ino. "Ya, karena tadi merupakan moment yang sangat manis jadi kami tidak langsung membangunkanmu." Karin ikut menambahkan sambil mengedipkan mata dan menujuk dimana tangan sakura masih menggenggam tangan naruto.

"Hn" sasuke pun berbicara walau hanya dua huruf.

Kontan saja wajah sakura langsung memerah atas tindakan teman temannya yang berhasil menggoda sakura.

"Wah wajahmu memerah,forehead. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya." ino terkikik. Karin pun tertawa dan di barengi dengan senyuman para lelaki minus sasuke yang masih diam dengan wajah stoick nya dan naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"P-pig ja-jangan menggodaku. Awas kau." kata sakura tangannya terkepal namun wajah nya tetap memerah.

"Naruto pasti senang ketika dia tau kau menungguinya seharian." ucap sai di iringi senyumannya.

"Yah itu benar, Hey naruto cepatlah sadar,sakura merindukanmu tuh. Kasihan Sudah lima hari dia kesepian."tambah karin

"Hn." dan untuk kedua kalinya sasuke berbicara dan untuk kedua kalinya juga ia menyebutkan kata pamungkasnya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya yang sudah merah padam karena diejek(digoda)oleh teman-temannya.

"Yare-yare,sepertinya kita harus pulang. Kasihan,sepertinya sakura masih mau berduan dengan naruto." sambung kakashi meledek sakura. Dan lihatlah wajah sakura sangat merah "KAKASHI-SENSEI AWAS KAU!" ucap sakura.

"Hiiy sakura marah ayo cepat pergi nanti kamar ini rusak akibat ulah sakura." ucap ino menarik sai.

"Iya,hiiyy. Ayo sasuke-_kun_,kita juga pergi." ucap karin sambil menggandeng sasuke yang di balas dengan anggukan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap sasuke langsung keluar.

"Kami pulang dulu sakura,selamat bermesraan, jaa" sai berbicara sambil di tarik ino keluar.

"Jaa nee,forehead" ucap ino.

"Yah aku pulang dulu sakura,jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak yah, jaa." sambung kakashi langsung menghilang.

"KALIAN SEMUA,AWAS YA! AKAN KUBALAS NANTI!" ucap sakura menggelegar,saking kerasnya sampai-sampai membuat tsunami dimana-mana.(?)_**#ok itu bohong kok,hanya karangan saya semata.**_

Kembali ke sakura,ia tengah menggembungkan pipinya yang merona dengan kesal sambil menggerutu tak jelas. "Grr,apa-apaan mereka itu,huh."

"Haah. . ." sakura menghembuskan nafas.

"Aah, ,Sudah sore sepertinya aku harus pulang. Nah naruto aku pulang dulu ya. " ucap sakura sambil tersenyum. Dengan perlahan menundukan kepalanya,mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah naruto. sampai akhirnya.

CUP

Sakura mengecup jidat naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Wajahnya kembali merona hebat.

Wajah sakura yang merah tersenyum dengan indahnya,terlihat sangat cantik."Cepat sembuh naruto,jaa" ucap sakura langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar dan senyum masih melekat diwajahnya.

**Kamar sakura**

Sakura membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya,senyum tetap melekat di wajah ayu nya dan jangan lupa semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya juga. Sungguh ia tidak dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi. Sebuah cerita manis yang tidak terlupakan. Hati nya mendesir,jantungnya berdetak kencang melebihi batas normal dan jangan tanya wajahnya, hmmm, merah total. Sakura langgsung membekap wajahnya dengan bantal dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. 'AAAA! apa yang salah dengan ku,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ku,dan, dan a-apa yang kulakukan tadi' pikir sakura

'Ta-tadi, , tadi aku , , naruto'* BLUSH*

"AAA, , ," teriak sakura namun karena wajahnya tertutup bantal jadi suaranya tersamarkan. Berterima kasihlah sakura pada bantalmu karena berkat bantalmu kau tidak jadi dianggap gila oleh warga sekitar.

"Sakuraa. . .cepat turun makan malam sudah siap!" ucap ibu sakura-mebuki-dari ruang makan.

"I-Iya,ka-kaa-san." balas sakura tergagap. Dengan terburu-buru ia turun dari kasur sebelum ibunya mengomel karena keterlambatannya.

"Nah sakura,bagaimana keadaan naruto tadi?" tanya kizashi-ayah sakura- ketika mereka tengah makan malam.

"." Sakura tidak menjawab karena sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura?" tanya kizashi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun mereka malah merlihat wajah sakura merona dan menggelangkan kepala dengan cepat.

"?" kizashi dan mebuki hanya saling tatap dengan tatapan-ada-apa-dengan-nya? Sambil sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Hey! Memangnya apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi,hmm? Sepertinya sangat menarik sampai-sampai membuat anakku yang cantik ini melamun sambil makan?" tanya mebuki dengan senyuman jahil bertengger di wajahnya sambil menepuk pundak sakura.

"Eeh?Ka-kaa-san?" kata sakura gelapagan setelah ketahuan melamun saat makan.

"Wah,wah, wah, anak kita sudah besar ya? Hahaha," tambah kizashi dengan tawa gaje membahana memenuhi ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan naruto." Mebuki menambahkan dengan senyum jahilnya masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tou-san,Kaa-san." seru sakura dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang merona merah kesal. _'Oh hebat. Tadi teman-teman sekarang malah orang tuaku yang menggodaku.'_Ucap sakura dalam hati.

"Biar kutebak pasti kau dan naruto melakukan itukan, ,?" tanya kizashi dengan kedua alisnya dinaik turunkan. Dasar orang tua jahil.

"Mana mungkin sayang,naruto kan masih tak sadarkan diri,mungkin sakura yang melakukannya. Ya kan?" tebak mebuki.

"Wah benar juga,kau nakal sekali,sakura." tambah kizashi tersenyum misterius.

Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuanya,namun pipinya malah merona hebat. "A-apa yang kaa-san dan tou-san maksud? A-aku tidak melakukan apapun pada naruto." sanggah sakura namun wajahnya yang merona mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mencium naruto?" selidik kizashi dengan seringaian dan alis di naik-turunkan.

Wajah sakura bertambah merah. "Ten-tentu sa-saja tidak,tousan. Mana-mana mungkin aku me-melakukan hal semacam itu!" bantah sakura.

"Hmm,benarkah? Kami masih belum percaya!" ucap mebuki.

"Tentu saja." Nada bicara sakura naik satu oktaf.

"Tidak apa-apa,mengaku saja. Lagian naruto anak yang baik,dan juga ia pahlawan dunia sinobikan?" ucap kizashi. Mendengar itu sakura langsung menundukan kepalanya yang memerah,tangan nya terkepal erat,tidak kuat menahan kesal akibat godaan orang tuanya.

"Ya aku juga tak keberatan punya menantu sepertinya,ia juga lumayan tampan."Tambah mebuki. "Cepat-cepatlah menikah dengannya, kami ingin segera menimang cucu." Tambahnya. Pecahlah tawa di ruang makan tersebut,semuanya tertawa dan tentu saja tidak dengan orangyang menjadi bahan ejekan. Asap mengepul dari kepalanya menandakan bahwa kepalanya sudah panas,mendidih,terbakar akibat godaan kedua orang tuannya. Tangannya yang tadinnya terkepal semakin terkepal erat sampai terdengar gemerutuk persendian tangannya.

"Aaah sudahlah,terima kasih sudah kenyang." seru sakura langsung melengos ke kamarnya.

"Besok jika ia sudah sadar ajak kami menjenguknya ya?" teriak kizashi masih belum berhenti menggoda sakura.

"AAAH,BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!" teriak sakura di kamarnya.

Mebuki dan kizashi tertawa karena berhasil menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

"Haah,Apa-apaan mereka itu." Gerutu sakura sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat tidurnya._'Sudah lah,mereka memang benarkan?'_ ucap inner sakura ikut andil dalam menggodanya. _'Aah,kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga sih'_ balas sakura kesal.

'_Ayolah mengaku saja,orang tua mu sudah setuju kok,apa yang kau cemaskan?'_ ucap iner nya.

'_Hey,berhentilah menggodaku!'_ ucap sakura,

'_Dan sepertinya kau menyukai naruto juga,buktinya tadi kau mencium kening naruto. '_ ucap iner sakura di baerengi senyuman jahil.

'_Aaah,jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu.'_ Balas sakura dengan rona yang kembali bertengger di pipinya.

'_Bagaimana rasanya?'_tanya iner.

'_Hah? Rasanya? Rasa apa? Sepert?' tanya_ sakura tak mengerti.

'Aishh,Rasanya mencium naruto! bagaimana rasanya.' Ucap kesal iner sakura karena sakura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

'Ooh,Bagaimana ya? Rasanya?' sakura langsung membayangkan rasa apa yang ia rasakan setelah mencium kening naruto.

'_Ya? Ya? ya?'_ tanya iner bersemangat

'_Aaah,tidak,tidak,aku mau tidur saja,aku tidak akan bilang,huuh.'_ ucap sakura dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

'_Aaah,kau tidak seru.' Ucap iner kecewa karena sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.' _Haah,Ya_ sudah kalau begitu,aku Cuma mengingat kan supaya jangan sampai terbawa mimpi yaah,jaa'_ dan terputuslah sambungan antara iner sakura dengan sakura asli. Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan inernya.

"Mana mungkin sampai segitunya"gerutu sakura. Ia ambil guling miliknya dan memeluknya erat. Ia mulai memejamkan mata.

"Oyasumi, ,

Naruto." gumam sakura yang akan menuju alam mimpinya.

**Kesokan harinya**

Sakura bangun sedikit tersentak dengan wajah memerah, napasnya tersenggal senggal."Ta-tadi iitu hampir saja."gumam sakura sambil membekap wajahnya. Biar saya beri kisi-kisi apa yang terjadi di mimpi sakura.

_-merupakan sesuatu yang romantis._

_-bangku taman,berduaan._

_-saling pandang. _

_-Wajah yang merona saling mendekat._

_Kalian pasti tau kelanjutannya._

***blush**

Mukanya memerah sempurna setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi di alam mimpinya. "Huh,berhentilah mengingatnya otak bodoh." Ucap sakura sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya."Sebaiknya aku bersiap ke rumah sakit." Ucap sakura. Dengan gesit ia menyingkapkan selimut dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian ia segera turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Dan asataga, suasananya tidak jauh berbeda dengan acara makan malam kemarin. Sakura digoda habis-habisan tentang dirinya dan naruto.'Grrr,mereka ini!' pikir sakura geram.

"Kaa-san,tou-san,aku berangkat dulu." seru sakura didepan pintu keluar.

"Ya hati-hati di jalan." Jawab mebuki.

"Ittekimasu." Ucap sakura keluar rumah

"Itterasai" jawab dari dalam rumah.

**Skip time**

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu dengan segera ia melangkah masuk kedalam toko.

**Kring **

Suara lonceng pintu bebunyi sebagai tanda bahwa ada pelanggan yang berkunjung. Ino yang sedang menata bunganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sahabat merah jambunya berkunjung ke toko bunga miliknya."Forehead." seru ino sambil berlari kecil menuju temannya itu.

"Halo, pig." Balas sakura tersenyum yang di balas senyum oleh ino.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya ino sambil balas tersenyum.

"Siapa yang mau menemuimu, aku hanya mampir untuk membeli bunga seperti biasa saja."jawab sakura

Terang saja wajah ino langsung cemberut dibuatnya."Ya ya ya,mentang-mentang pacarnya sakit,pacarnya terus yang di perhatikan." Ucap ino sedikit menyinggung sakura.

"Hey, A-aku tidak berpacaran dengan nya,pig."seru sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Haaah,ya sudah akan ku ambilkan bunganya,tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap ino langsung pergi mengambil bunga pesanan sakura.

Sambil menunggu,sakura bereliling toko untuk melihat-lihat bunga yang dipajang di toko bunga yamanaka. Semua jenis bunga dipajang di sana dari bunga yang umum sampai bunga yang langka,komplit sampai sakura berhenti ketika pandangannya bertumpu pada satu titik fokus. Ia melihat bunga yang sangat menarik karena secara tidak sengaja bunga itu mengingatkannya akan teman satu timnya yang warna rambutnya sama persis dengan kelopak bunga tersebut. Diambilnya setangkai bunga itu dan mengusap kelopaknya. Bunga matahari. Tanpa sadar sakura tersenyum membayangkan pemuda itu. Bahkan bukan hanya bunganya saja yang sama persis dengan rambutnya tapi kepribadiannya sama dengan nama bunga tersebut. Matahari yang Hangat dan terang.

"Hey,forehead." Seru ino yang langsung mengembalikan pikiran sakura."Ya,pig?"jawab sakura."Nih,bunga yang kau pesan. Sudah beres." ucap ino."Oh iya,terimakasih,pig!" dikembalikannya bunga matahari tersebut ketempat asalnya dan langsung mengambil uang untuk membayar bunga pesanannya.

"Sama-sama,forehead." Balas ino sambil tersenyum. Ino sedikit melirik bunga yang tadi sempat sakura pegang itu."Eh tunggu forehead!" seru ino pada sakura yang baru akan pergi. Langsung diambilnya setangkai bunga matahari dan diserahkan kepada temannya itu. "Nah,untuk mu. Tenang,itu gratis dan jangan lupa ucapkan salamku padanya." Ino tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih,pig. Akan ku sampaikan salam mu,aku pergi dulu ya,jaa." Jawab sakura sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan toko menuju rumah sakit konoha.

Dibelakangnya ino sedang memperhatikan tubuh temannya yang mulai menjauh. Tersenyum senang,dan setelahnya ia berbalik dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Rumah sakit konoha

"Ohayou, ," ucap sakura ketika sudah masuk ruangan naruto. Sakura langsung berjalan menuju meja untuk menyimpan bunga yang ia bawa.

"Ino tadi titip salam padamu." Ucap sakura.

Setelah menyimpan bunga ia langsung duduk di bangku pinggir ranjang naruto. "Kau tahu?,tadi ino memberi bunga matahari kepadaku, dan bagusnya ia memberinya dengan gratis. Biasanya kan ia sangat pelit."canda sakura.

"Oh iya,aku lupa aku belum menanyakan kabarmu. Bagaimana kabarmu naruto apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanya sakura,tidak ada jawaban yang mengalir dari mulut naruto."Ayah dan ibuku tadi menanyakan mu,katanya cepatlah sembuh dan nanti aku harus mempertemukan mu dengan mereka." Suara sakura memelan dan pipinya sedikit tadi pagi ayah dan ibunya menyuruh ia untuk membawa naruto berkunjung kerumahnya setelah sadar nanti. Sebenarnya ia senang-senang saja namun karena rasa malunya ia tidak menunjukan rasa senangnya di depan orang lain, GENGSI.

Wajah yang tadinya menampilkan keceriaan tiba-tiba berubah sendu ia langsung menundukan wajahnya enggan memperlihatkan mimik wajah sendu kepada naruto. terlihat punggung gadis itu mulai bergetar, yang disusul dengan suara isak tangis kesedihan. Ia merindukan naruto,sangat ingin melihat mata biru jernih yang masih tertutup kelopak mata itu,ia sangat ingin melihat cengiran lebar yang hanya dimiliki naruto dan ia sangat ingin mendengar celotehan-celotehan panjang naruto yang kadang membuatnya kesal karena ucapan bodohnya. Ia sangat merindukan naruto.

"Cepatlah banguun baka, ,hiks,,hiks " ucap sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Cepatlah banguuun, a-aku sangat merindukan mu, hiks, kau dengar?"

"Jawab aku,bakaa. jangan diam saja?" seru sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Selama 6 hari ia selalu merasa kesepian, hatinya kosong,ia masih bisa tersenyum di hadapan orang lain,Ia selalu dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya rapat-rapat di depan semua orang namun ketika ia sedang bersama raga naruto Ia langsung tak kuat menahan kesedihannya,ia akan menangis,akan memohon agar naruto cepat membuka matanya dan menghiburnya.

"Jawab, , hiks, hiks, ,kumohon jawab aku." Isak sakura. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata nya ,turun hingga membasahi pipi mulusnya dan menetes di roknya .

"Bangun lah,dan katakan kalau kau merindukan ku juga , ,hiks,"

"Kumohon cepatlah sadar, ," ucap sakura. Isakan masih terdengar dan kepalanya makin tertunduk. Jari-jarinya meremas rok yang ia pakai berusaha untuk mengontrol isak tangis nya. Namun apa daya,tangisannya tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu naruto,aku mencintaimu hiks , ,tolong buka matamu, , ,kumohon,hiks , a-aku berjanji jika kau membuka mata mu hiks, ,aku- aku akan menerima ajakan kencan mu, ,semua ajakan kencan mu naruto., , ,hiks , , hiks, , Bangun lah!" sambung sakura masih dengan isak tangis.

Untuk beberapa menit kamar inap menjadi sunyi hanya ada isak tangis mengiringi menit-menit yang terus berjalan.

"Hiks, ,hiks"

**PLUK**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepala sakura,mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Mata sakura terbelalak,secara ajaib air mata berhenti mengalir dan isak tangis berhenti.'i-ini, , ,' pikir sakura. Dengan perlahan ia dongakan kepalanya. Barulah terlihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan,manik saphire yang cerah namun masih terlihat sayu yang sangat ia nantikan kemunculannya. Kembali air mata meluncur menuruni pipi putihnya yang dengan cepat menganak sungai. Isakpun kembali terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks, , ,Hiks, , ,hiks, ,"

Hanya isak tangis yang muncul,tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya,ia haya bisa menangis,bukan karena kesedihan! Melainkan, tangisan kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena cahayanya telah kembali,cintanya telah kembali,temannya telah sangat senang,teramat senang malah.

"Jangan menangis, , ,"terdengar suara bariton yang masih terdengar lirih. Masih dengan senyumannya ia mengusap pipi sakura agar berhenti menangis tapi masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak suka itu." Lanjut naruto.

"Hiks, ,hiks, , Ba-baka, ," setelah berucap seperti itu sakura langsung memeluk naruto,melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang ia rasakan selama ini. Memeluknya sangat erat,kelewat erat. Naruto sendiri hanya membiarkan hal tersebut,ia mengerti,sangat mengerti bahwa sakura sangat mencemaskannya,merindukannya,karena ia juga merasakannya,merasakan bagaimana perasaan rindu yang menggunung. Dengan perlahan naruto balas memeluk erat sakura, melunaskan rasa rindunya.

Setelah berpelukan agak lama naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan berusaha untuk menatap sakura yang masih terisak di dadanya,masih memeluknya.

"Sakura-_chan._lepaskan dulu pelukan mu, aku ingin bicara." ucap naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau melepas pelukannya,masih terisak"Hiks, ,hiks, ,hiks."

"Sebentar saja." Ucap naruto.

"Tidak, ,hiks." Sakura masih bersikeras tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haah,baiklah." Desah naruto."Dengar,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "

Naruto sedikit menarik napas dan menghembuskannya"Ini merupakan keinginanku dari dulu,aku sangat menginginkannya,amat sangat. Hampir sebanding dengan keinginanku untuk mejadi hokage. Dan kurasa ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mencapai keinginanku. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencapai keinginan itu,,"

"Aku ingin memiliki keluarga sendiri. Keluarga yang dipimpin olehku, ,"

"." Sakura masih mendengarkan enggan memotong ucapan naruto.

"Dan aku ingin kau membantuku mencapainya dengan kau berada di sisiku,kau sebagai kekasihku,sebagai istriku,sebagai ibu dari anak-anakku,sebagai penasehat hidupku karena kaupun tau,aku seringkali berbuat bodoh dan ceroboh dan aku ingin kau menjadi penasehatku,menjadi pengawasku,menjadi hakim ku. Aku ingin kau yang menjagaku agar tetap pada jalurnya, maka dari itu jadilah pendamping hidupku."

"ke-kenapa aku?" tanya sakura.

"Aku inginnya kau yang membantuku bukan orang mau tau kenapa? " naruto terdiam sebentar untuk memmpersiapkan diri dan meneguhkan hatinya.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan naruto.

"Karena, ," ucap naruto menggantung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." ungkapan itu menjadi penutup kalimat panjang yang dituturkan naruto. Dapat dirasakannya sakura memeluk lebih erat tubuhnya,erat seakan ia ingin membunuhnya, namun naruto tau dari prilakunya,sakura menerimanya. Menerima cintanya.

"A-ku ju-juga hiks" _'mencintaimu'_ucap sakura

Tuh kan,naruto tersenyum,keceriaan nampak jelas di wajahnya mendengar jawaban langsung dari sakura. Perjuangan yang tidak sia-sia,setelah lama menunggu akhirnya kebahagiaan datang ini merupakan babak pembukaan bagi kebahagiaan berikutnya.

"_tiada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain ia memilihku suatu hari nanti"_

-Uzumaki Naruto

*hal yang baik berakhir dengan baik*

~END~

OMAKE

**Ditaman rumah sakit konoha.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus membuat hati siapa saja menjadi tenang kala merasakannya. Matahari pagi ini juga tidak terlalu terik sehingga suasana yang seperti ini membuat siapa saja terlena.

"Hey,Naruto." ucap sakura kepada naruto yang kini mereka tengah duduk berduan sambil bergandengan tangan ditaman rumah sakit.

"Hmm?" ucap naruto menanggapi ucapan sakura. Ia tengokan wajahnya melihat wajah sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya naruto.

"Apa kau tadi?" ucap sakura menggantung dan langsung menundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Ya?" tanya naruto kembali.

"A-apa kau tadi,Diruang inapmu?" tanya sakura tidak jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi diruang inapku-tebayou? Katakan dengan jelas,Sakura-chan." Ucap naruto penasaran.

"Apa kau tadi waktu di kamar inapmu,kau melamarku?" akhirnya keluarlah pertanyaan yang dari tadi macet di otaknya meski makin lama suaranya makin memelan. Kepalanya makin tertunduk karena malu.

Mendengar pertanyaan sakura,naruto langsung tersenyum. ia eratkan pegangan tangannya meminta atensi sakura.

"Terserah sakura-chan. Apa kau mau menganggap itu sebuah lamaran?" tanya naruto.

"Kau ini. Jadi tadi itu hanya lelucon ya?" tanya sakura so'udzon kepada naruto. Tangan kirinya terkepal bersiap memukul kepala naruto.

"SYANNAROOO." Teriak sakura. Tangannya langsung melayang kearah kepala naruto.

GREP

Tangan yang tadinya akan mengenai kepala naruto terhenti kala tangan naruto menangkapnya.

"Bukan begitu,sakura-chan. Maksudku terserah sakura-chan mau menganggapnya apa. Jika kau menganggap tadi adalah ungkapan cinta,ayo kita pacaran. Dan jika kau menganggap tadi adalah sebuah lamaran,maka aku siap menikahimu sekarang juga-tebayou." Ucap naruto menjelaskan dengan senyum manisnya.

BLUSH

Mendengar perkataan naruto membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.'Astaga,aku belum siap jika harus berumah tangga,apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya kalut.

"A-aku belum siap untuk me-menikah,naruto. Dan umur kita baru enam belas tahun jadi lebih ba-baik kita,pacaran dulu saja." Ucap sakura menanggapi pernyataan naruto.

"Justru bagus dong! Semakin muda kita menikah semakin banyak keturunan yang kita buat-tebayou." Seru naruto.

Twick

Sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat lebar sakura.

"Baka,apa yang kau pikirkan. Haah?" ucap marah sakura langsung saja ia mejitak kepala naruto. "Berhentilah berpikir hal-hal yang mesum,baka-hentai." Teriak sakura pada naruto.

"I-itai sakura-chan,akukan hanya bercanda." Seru naruto.

"Huh,sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu kau akan langsung menemui ajalmu." Ancam sakura.

"Hiiiy,Ha'i sakura-chan." Ucap naruto meringkuk takut.'kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada cewek galak sih?'

Ting

Otak naruto menerima sebuah rangsangan,sebuah pemikiran kritis akan ucapan sakura.

"Hey,sakura-chan. Jika aku menemui ajalku lalu siapa yang akan menikahimu?" seru naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak sakura membahana.

DUUUAAAAR,BRAAAK,BRAAAK JEDERRR. DUASSh

END OF OMAKE

**Bagaimana? Jelekkan,jelekkan? Kalau jelek tolong tulis di kotak review dengan tulisan ini "****Author ganteng,belajar dulu sana. Nanti kalo udah bisa,baru bikin fic !****" dan kalo bagus review nya sesuka hati aja. **

**Review ya?#maksa**


End file.
